


the badger and the snake

by waldorbes



Series: badgers and snakes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorbes/pseuds/waldorbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>susan bones has lost pretty much everyone she has ever loved. can an encounter with the bad boy of hogwarts change all that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the badger and the snake

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what got me to write this, but i did, and it's one of the few things i'm super proud of.

The wind was a little strong that day. It blew Susan's long blonde hair into her face. She pushed some of her golden locks away from her pale face as she looked out onto the lake. It had been a tough time for Susan and because of this she had changed. Not necessarily on the outside but definitely on the inside. No one knew though. Susan had become well trained at keeping those things to herself.

A twig cracked and Susan turned her head sharply in the direction she had heard the snap. Her face hardened a little when she saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting there, or rather getting ready to sit.

Draco himself felt a set of eyes boring into him and looked over, letting a smirk slip across his lips.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Susan Bones. All alone? How odd." Draco mocked. Susan simply rolled her eyes and looked back at the lake.

"Not now, Malfoy." She said softly, shaking her head. Susan truly wasn't up to what he would put her through. Draco was the type to mock you, no matter who you were. You just had to be not in his house.

Draco could sense a challenge, or at least someone that he could mock and give some sort of satisfaction out of it, even if it were for a few moments. He stood and started to walk over to her, with a smirk that only made him seem more excited to play with her head.

"Oh, come on Bonesy, have a little fun. Live a little." He said with a sickly mocking smile. By this time he had made his way over to her and was standing right in front of her. Susan sneered at the Slytherin and turned away from him. She didn't want to be around him, but he seemed rather inclined to bug her.

"Go away, Malfoy." She growled and he seemed to enjoy that.

"Snippy are we? That's no way to act. It's anti social."

"Shove off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Draco just laughed in her face.

"Please, Bones. You wouldn't do anything to me."

"Don't underestimate me." She told him in a warning tone. Once again, Draco just laughed at her. He had known her for six years now, and she was a Hufflepuff. He wasn't in any danger.

Or at least, he thought he knew her.

The truth was, that Susan had changed a lot. She had lost her Aunt, and one of her best friends, Cedric Diggory to Voldermort. Her parents had been killed when she was very young, causing her to live with her aunt. She was no longer innocent. Draco took a hold of her chin and turned her face towards his.

"You are pure innocence Bones." Susan glared at him and pushed him off of her. He staggered back and raised one of his bleach blonde eyebrows in a mocking shock.

"Oh… Bonesy pushed me, I'm so scared." Draco chuckled and took his wand out of his belt loop. With the flick of his wrist the tree that Susan was leaned against was gone, causing her to fall backwards, hard on her bum.

Quickly she stood and took her wand out of her pocket as she walked right up to him. Gripping her wand tightly she kept it at her side, as she looked right up into his ice blue eyes, glaring.

Draco's face became harder, as she drew closer. His body straightened as he looked down at her. Quickly flicking his wand he replaced the tree and really looked down into her eyes. Her eyes might have been daring but he still didn't believe that she would do anything. Then again, he also didn't believe that Granger would hit him and low and behold, she did. However, that was three years ago.

Susan let her sea blue eyes bore into his ice blue ones. Looking to the left, Susan saw a squirrel running by.

"Petrificus Totalus" Susan said loudly, flicking her hand towards the squirrel, keeping her wand firmly in her hand. She kept her eyes locked on his; Draco's flicking back from hers to the squirrel.

Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion. What is she going to do? he asked himself. Soon Susan answered his question.

"Crucio." She said softly and the squirrel started to twist and squirm and screech in pain.

Draco was in shock that she had actually done that, and to an innocent animal no less. Finally his brain went back into place and he took a hold of her wrist and put it over her head, causing the spell to break. Soon two sets of blue eyes were boring into each other, each with it's own level of intensity.

Susan released herself from his grip and unpetrified the squirrel as it ran away for its life, well, as fast as it could.

"I told you not to underestimate me." She said softly in a serious tone as she took a couple paces back so she was once again up against the tree.

Draco walked closer to her and placed his hand right under her ear and the other beside her head against the tree. He cupped her face and brought it up to face him.

Susan's eyes were still stern as she looked up into his. Draco leaned down and spoke in a soft tone, his lips brushing against hers lightly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Susan Bones?" Susan swallowed slowly and licked her lips lightly before responding.

"This is the new one. The old Susan Bones finally died along with her aunt." Her words stung him for some reason, and the feel of her lips against his was completely irresistible. Pulling her head closer, Draco closed his eyes and kissed Susan softly on her lips.

Susan might have been taken by surprise but she quickly closed her eyes and returned the kiss, partially. It was a long kiss, soft and sweet. Not something one would think Draco Malfoy would give.

Soon Draco let go of her lips and looked from her eyes to down at his feet. It was almost as if Draco had turned into the bird and Susan into the bloke. Susan seemed to not to care about the kiss, and Draco seemed to want another one almost. Even though he would never admit it. Slowly, he looked back up, and down her face, searching for something. Anything that told him that she enjoyed the kiss, ever a little. He did this and then looked back into her eyes.

The pair spoke softly. Why? Neither of them could tell you really.

"Enjoy that, Bones?"

"You wish."

"Want another one?"

"You wish."

With those words, Draco brought her face close to his and closed the gap between their lips once more. He was kissing her harder this time, putting more pressure and passion into his kiss.

Susan, however, stayed still and barely put any pressure behind her kiss. It was frustrating to Draco, he wanted to know what was going on in her head, and wanted to know why she wasn't kissing him back. He wasn't used to such things, and he didn't like things that he didn't understand, nor things that stopped him from getting what he wanted.

And for some reason, the thing that he now wanted was a five foot, seven inch tall blonde with blue eyes and a new attitude on life and magic.

So why wasn't she kissing back? He was after all, Draco Malfoy. What girl wouldn't want him willingly kissing her?

What he didn't know; was that Susan wasn't willing to kiss back, although, she wasn't going to pull away. She enjoyed getting kissed, but she wouldn't kiss back.

Kissing back meant that she had feelings for the other person, or that she was willing to give that other person a part of her heart. Both of which wasn't going to happen. It wouldn't be fair to the other person.

Susan was a broken soul.

Sure, there were others who had seen and dealt with more death than she, but she couldn't deal with it. She had no one but the Diggory's and even with them; she barely felt at home.

Susan Bones was alive, but only barely. She was more of a shell of sorts.

Draco pulled away from her and looked into her aquamarine eyes.

"Why won't you kiss back?"

"You won't want me to." She said softly. Her voice broke for a moment as she shook her head.

Draco shook his head and let his nostrils flare. He was frustrated. He took a hold of her chin and made her look right into his eyes. She was fighting him with all she could but his grip was too tight.

"Kiss me back, and I'll tell you what I want." And with those words, Draco slammed his lips onto hers, inwardly hoping for her to return the kiss. He twisted his long pale fingers through her golden blonde hair and still kept her chin in place.

Susan could feel the passion that he kissed her with and slowly put herself into the kiss. Winding her arms around his neck cautiously, she closed her eyes and finally, matched the pressure with which he had kissed her.

Finally, Draco broke the kiss and looked back down onto, what he thought, was the rather angelic face of Susan.

Looking up at him, Susan did her best to keep her breath even but it wasn't working as well as she would have liked.

"I want you." He said, softly looking down at her. Swallowing hard she looked up at him.

"No, you don't." Susan looked down once more, to not see his reaction.

Draco was getting a little annoyed at her words. Taking her chin in his hand once more he made her look at him. With his eyes burning with intensity he shook her face a little.

"Look at me, Bones." Susan reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Don't tell me what I want and what I don't and I want you."

As he finished speaking Draco kissed her once more and this time with more fervor then he had ever earlier, that is, until Susan put her hands on his chest and pushed him away lightly.

"Wait. Ca- ca- can't we at least be friends first? See if it gets to something else?" she asked, biting her bottom lip and slightly shrinking away in fear of his answer.

Draco simply cupped her face and looked into her deep blue eyes. Thinking it over, he slowly nodded.

"Alright, we can do that." Susan smiled at his words and took one of his hands off of her face. Draco let his other hand fall as he looked down at her. Susan straightened her body and looked at him as she extended her hand.

"Friends?" she asked, finally her voice at normal volume.

Draco looked down at her hand and nodded, slipping his hand in hers.

"For now."


End file.
